


pisssss onnnn meeeeee (piss on me) pisssss meeeeee onnnnn (piss on me)

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, fandoms first piss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'LL PEEEEEE GONEIN A PISS OR POOOOOOOOOOO





	pisssss onnnn meeeeee (piss on me) pisssss meeeeee onnnnn (piss on me)

It was a normal Gill and Gilbert. Except every time they died in [INSERT GAME HERE], one of the boys had to take a big sip of water.

Brian had to pee. Bad.

"Paaaat....." he whined, squeezing his legs together.

Pat gave him a nonchalant glance, before focusing back at the game. "What?"

"I gotta peeeeee..."

Pat paused the game, turning to look at Brian. Pulling him into his lap, he looked the younger man straight in the eye, an unreadable look on his face.

"Then peeish."

He did.


End file.
